This invention relates generally to a tester for testing the condition of an ignition system of a combustion engine and more particularly it relates to a tester of the type which reduces the electrical energy stored in the primary winding of an ignition coil until an ignition slip or miss occurs.
A tester of this type is known from prior art in which an electrical load is connected in the primary circuit of the ignition coil. Power loss of this load is increased so long until the first ignition slip caused by the lack of energy takes place during the igniting process of the gas air mixture in the combustion spaces of the engine. At the moment of occurrence of this ignition slip the available ignition energy is ascertained and compared with a reference value which is characteristic for the normal operation of a tested ignition system whereby the difference between the two values indicates a measure for the reserve of the ignition energy and thus the condition of the whole ignition system. The disadvantage of this known testing device is the limitation that only the ignition system as a whole can be tested or in other words that it can be ascertained only whether the ignition system is in good working order or not. Accordingly this known device enables only a coarse estimate of the condition of the igniting system and in the case of a deviation from a nominal value the component parts of the system have to be individually tested.